Let Me In: Aftermath
by Stevesk0011
Summary: This is the area left blank by the makers of this film. From the point when Owen is rescued at the pool until they board the train.
1. Chapter 1

Late March, 1983

Los Alamos, New Mexico

Frightened, and out of breath Owen looked up at his hero.  
>"Abby...You saved my life," he gasped weakly.<br>Abby looked down upon him and said, "Owen, you were very brave tonight," sadness had swept her away like a flash flood. A single tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her face mixing with the freshly spilled blood of her most recent victims.

Owen stood and finally got a clear look at what had happened in the darkness of the pool area.  
>"You killed them," the words exited his lips with a mixed emotion of sadness and relief.<br>"I had to...they were going to kill you," Abby replied, attempting to justify her actions.  
>"I know...this is...just hard to take in..." Owen returned.<br>"Owen, we have to get out of here." After quickly running into the locker room, Owen got dressed and the young couple made their escape.

Mr. Zoric finally regained entry into the building after fighting the fire in the dumpster. He ran back up the stairs.  
>As he walked down the hallway he began to get angry. "Why the hell was that door locked? What's going on in he-"<br>As he turned the corner into the pool area, what he would see next will no doubt stay with him until his dying day.

The horrified screams of Mr. Zoric were barely heard by Abby and Owen as she carried him away through the night.

The two landed safely back at the apartment building and approached Abby's window.  
>"May I come in?" Owen asked.<br>"You can come in," Abby replied. "Listen Owen, we have a problem, I can't stay here. But I'm drawn to you. I want to be with you."

Owen thought to himself for a moment. "Abby…I think I love you…and I've never said that to anyone. You've saved my life and I've saved yours. I want to spend eternity with you. Is that too much to ask?"

Abby's face showed great emotion. She hugged Owen with a firm embrace. But, she knew he would be just like Thomas, eventually, if he continued to age. But that was just the way it had to be…unless…No…Abby knew she couldn't think like that. She desperately wanted this to be different, but it was ultimately Owen's decision.

"I want to come with you."

Abby knew he meant it, but still asked: "Are you sure that's what you want Owen?"

"If it means I'll be with you I don't care what happens. It's obvious that neither one of us will be whole if we are not together." Owen was young but he was not stupid. Any life was better than the one he had before he met Abby, and being with her is where he felt he needed to be.

"What about your mother, Owen?" The question seemed inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know; I'll have to leave her behind. It'll be hard, but no matter what...we can never leave each other behind…promise me that...please," Owen said, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I promise," Abby said, "But, how will we do it, Owen? We are just kids."

"We'll make it," Owen said determinedly, "I'll pack some things and we'll leave tomorrow night."

Abby gave Owen a kiss on the cheek; even then she could practically taste the blood flowing through his young veins. She smiled at him; masking the guilt and sorrow she felt in her immortal heart.

"Bed time," She said, "I'll sleep in the bathroom. You go home and spend tomorrow with your mother. Think it over and make sure this is what you want to do."

"Abby"

"Owen, please do this for me,"

"Ok…see you tomorrow night." Owen hesitated with a sigh.

The two shared one last kiss for the night, and Owen headed out the door.

Owen stood in the hall for a moment and thought to himself: "What if mom has heard about what happened at the pool already?" He thought for a moment, and finally decided to take the chance.

Owen took a deep, nervous breath and reached for the doorknob. To his great relief, his mother was already passed out on the couch. He snuck past and headed for his bedroom.

So ends a night that most would view as a horrible nightmare…


End file.
